


Yes, Emma, There Is A Santa Claus

by RegalQuill



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalQuill/pseuds/RegalQuill
Summary: Regina wants to help Emma keep her belief in Santa Claus alive. Will she succeed?





	1. Operation: Santa Claus

Emma peered out of the window in front of her. The snow flakes fell from the sky in large clumps and painted the back yard a soft white that glowed in the dim light that escaped the windows of the mansion. They were assured a white Christmas this year. She turned her focus back to her task. Her fingers disappeared into the warm, soapy water as she retrieved another dish.

Emma's thoughts began to wonder as she continued to wash away the remains of the dinner she had just finished with her son and his other mother. No, not just her son's other mother. Not anymore. Regina had become much more to her in these past few years. They had worked their way through enemies, tentative allies, back to enemies again, co-parents to Henry, and finally they had become genuine friends. And now Emma found herself wanting so much more. If only she could pluck up the courage to tell the woman that she had feelings for her. That would truly take a Christmas miracle.

She scoffed at herself. Christmas had always been a tough time for her. As a child she believed in Santa long past the age when the other children had stopped. She didn't know why. The holiday was always hit or miss for her. Even though there were more years than not that found her left with no gift, in her heart of hearts she just couldn't let go of her belief in Saint Nick. It wasn't logical at that time, but knowing the things she does now about fairy tale characters she felt that he could really be a possibility. 

"Penny for your thoughts, dear?" Emma jumped as a voice intruded in her walk down memory lane. She glanced over her shoulder at the brunette and sent her a small smile which Regina returned with one of her own. 

Regina studied the woman as she returned to washing the dishes. Even though their beginning was rocky they were on solid ground now. Something Regina wouldn't trade for the world. Sometimes she even allowed herself to hope there could be something more than friendship between them. Sometimes. Like after a few glasses of her highest proof cider. 

"If the vacant stare wasn't enough, the fact that there use to be a pattern on my china gives away that something is bothering you." A soft laugh reached Emma's ears as she glanced down at the solid white plate in her hand. It took her mind a minute to realize that the dinnerware had always been white. 

"Haha, Gina." She smirked to herself as she transferred the plate to the drying rack beside her. 

"Talk to me, Emma." Regina said as she leaned on the counter next to Emma and waited for the woman to make the next move. 

"It's silly." Emma's cheeks were already turning pink. Regina thought pink was a very fetching color on the sheriff. 

"Try me." Emma took a deep breath. 

"Is Santa Claus real?" Emma had turned away at this point to retrieve a dish towel, but Regina could tell by the rigid set of the woman's shoulders and the seriousness of her tone, this topic meant a great deal to Emma. 

"I really don't know. Why do you ask?" She watched as Emma's face fell a bit. At that moment she wished she could have told her that she was 100% sure that he existed. 

"It's nothing. I just thought that since fairy tale characters were real, maybe he was too." She shrugged and turned to place the stack of dishes in the cupboard where they belonged. She let a self depreciating laugh escape. "See, I told you it was silly." 

Some of Emma's super power must have rubbed off on Regina over the years because it pinged loudly in her head at the blonde's statement. It wasn't nothing. She placed her hand on the woman's forearm. Emma's gaze locked with the brunette's.

"I can see why you would ask that. You're standing in the former Evil Queen's kitchen, Snow White and Prince Charming are your parents. It's not that far fetched to wonder about other legendary figures. So, no, dear, I don't think it's silly at all." She smiled softly at Emma and was pleased to get a small smile in return. "Now finish up, Miss Swan, our son is waiting." She patted the woman's arm.

Determined to make this Christmas special for Emma she left the kitchen to plan for her own personal mission. Operation: Santa Claus. 


	2. Preparations

Regina entered the living room where Henry was stationed in front of their extensive DVD collection. Ever since he was old enough to decide, it was tradition for him to choose the Christmas Eve movie. This was the first year for them to really share their traditions with Emma. She hoped it was to be the first of many years to come. While he was occupied she approached her liquor cabinet and poured Emma a generous serving of her apple cider and a more reasonable portion for herself. With a wave of her hand a cup of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon appeared for Henry. Drinks arranged, Regina made herself comfortable on the couch to wait for the others to join her. She watched as Henry made his selection and slid the disc into the machine.

"What did you choose, kid?" Emma asked as she lowered herself next to Regina and gratefully accepted her drink.

"You'll see." He replied as he pressed the play button then burrowed into his blanket cocoon he already made and proceed to enjoy his magical hot cocoa.

It wasn't long before they were all engrossed in the journey that a Christmas train was making to the north pole and a little boy who received a bell that would ring as long as he truly believed in Santa Claus and the magic of Christmas. Regina peeked at Emma every so often and smiled at the child like wonder that was written across the Sheriff's face.

As the credits began to roll Emma quickly wiped a few errant tears away in the hopes that the people around her would be none the wiser to the effect the movie had on her. Regina pretended not to notice.

"So, kid, would the bell still ring for you?"

"Of course! Heart of the Truest Believer, remember? I'm pretty sure stuff like that is in my contract."

"Right, how could I forget." She ruffled his hair as she collected their empty glasses and took them into the kitchen.

"I'm going to head upstairs. Merry Christmas, Mom." He leaned down an hugged Regina. She couldn't help, but wonder when his arms had gotten so long.

"Merry Christmas, Henry, sleep well." She watched as he repeated the process with Emma and made his exit for the night. Emma returned to her seat beside Regina. The cider was beginning to kick in and she could feel her eyes becoming heavy.

"I hate that your apple cider is so damn irresistible," Her thought was cut off by a yawn that she just couldn't hide. "...it always makes me sleepy."

"Feel free to make yourself at home, dear, you are more than welcome to stay here tonight."

"Really?" Emma bit her lip, wanting nothing more than for the invitation to be sincere.

"Really." Regina patted the other woman's knee. "Besides my apple cider does pack quite the punch. It just wouldn't do for the Sheriff to drive home under the influence." Emma nodded in agreement as she had a brief flashback to her first night in Storybrooke and an unfortunate encounter with a sign.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they both soaked in the warmth from the fire crackling in the fireplace. Regina noticed Emma was starting to lose the battle with sleep. She stood and retrieved the blanket from the back of the couch and encouraged the other woman to lay down.

"How about you, Emma, would the bell still ring for you?"

Emma thought about the question as she made herself comfortable on the couch and felt the soft blanket settle around her. "I hope it would, but I just don't know." She answer sleepily.

Emma snuggled down and started to succumb to the pull of sleep. Regina brushed a few strands of hair off the beautiful face before her. "Night, R'Gina" Pink lips mumbled.

"Goodnight, Emma." Regina flicked the light off and made her way upstairs to get her operation underway.

As she passed Henry's room she opened the door enough to peek in to check if the boy was breathing. She thought she would have broken that particular habit after Henry grew past infancy, but as she stood in his door way watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, she knew she was kidding herself. Gods know what she was going to do when he went to college. Maybe she could enchant a mirror and sneak it into his dorm room. She shook her head and closed his door. "That is a whole other operation, Regina, concentrate on the one at hand." She admonished herself as she made her way into her bedroom.

The red numbers on her bedside clock showed it was just past 10. That gave her more than enough time to conjure the things she would need. With a clear picture in her head she waved her hands and there on the bed a beautiful Santa suit appeared. The red fabric was soft to the touch and contrasted nicely with the white fur trim. The buttons were made of gold and each one was caste with an image of a reindeer. Both the belt and boots were made from fine leather that had been buffed to a shine. Even the fake beard was soft. Regina hummed softly as she carefully hung each piece up. With a few hours to spare she decided to get a little sleep before surprising Emma. Even as she snuggled down into her warm covers and began to fall asleep, her smile never left her face. 


	3. Midnight Visitor

The sound of the clock in the study seeped into Emma's brain. She counted the bells sound twelve times before she rolled over, prepared to re-enter a rather delightful dream she was having. Just as she approached the edge of sleep a dull thud pulled her back to consciousness. She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. Across the room was the one and only Santa Claus. 

She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands, sure that what she was seeing was a cider induced hallucination. But no matter what she did the man remained. She watched in awe as he placed various gifts under then tree and when he turned his eyes landed squarely on hers. 

"Is this real?" She asked and was met with what could only be described as a jolly laugh. 

"As real as the Evil Queen sleeping upstairs." 

"Don't let her hear you say that. I know your Santa and all, but fireballs probably work on you, too." She sat up on the couch and ran her fingers through her hair. 

" Yes, well, I do come down chimneys into fireplaces so, I think I can handle a few fireballs." He winked at her as he made his way over and sat next to Emma on the couch. "Emma, I want to thank you." 

"Me? Why?" She felt like a child as she sat next to him. 

"Thank you for always believing in me. I know it couldn't have been easy for you." Emma looked down at her hands that were clasped in her lap. She remembered all the Christmas's with no gift under the tree for her. When she was very young she assumed Santa couldn't find her because of how many homes she went through. Hell, at times she couldn't even remember her own address. 

"I always left gifts for all the children, Emma, even you, but kids who have been through so much sometimes behave in ways they wouldn't normally. I'm sorry to say you were a victim of these circumstances." His gloved hand was warm as he patted her blanket covered knee. "I remember when you were five and wanted to be a knight. Kinda ironic now, huh?" He nudged her with his shoulder and chuckled. "I left you a really nice play sword and shield, so you could go on all those imaginary adventures you had in your head."

"Shane got that for Christmas that year. I was so jealous." She remembered the little boy as he ran around acting out his own adventures that she wanted to have. 

"Yes, Shane. He never did learn not to take things that weren't his. Let's just say his gifts will be of the coal variety for the next 5 to 10." It was never far from Emma's mind that her own life could have turned out very different. 

"Then when you were eight you came to see me at the mall. Do you remember what you asked me for?" Emma thought for a moment. 

"A magic set." 

"I really am beginning to think you subconsciously knew you were special in the most unexpected of ways." He winked at her again and Emma blushed as she gave him a small smile in return. 

"Anyways, I watched as your foster Dad gave it to his son instead." He sighed. "I'm sorry that happened, Emma." 

"It's okay. I mean I can't complain, I have the real thing now. I've slayed a dragon, I have real magic and I've traveled to other realms. Not to mention, now I get to always believe in Santa Claus. Lot's of kids aren't so lucky." 

"That is very true, my dear." He pattered her knee one more time and made to stand. 

"Wait..." He lowered himself back down to the couch and looked at Emma expectantly. She rubbed her sweaty palms on the blanket that covered her lap. 

"Can I...." She took a deep breath to settle her nerves. "I know it's a little late to ask for something for Christmas, but can I make a request?" She could feel his gaze on her as he pondered her request. She clamped down on the urge to fidget. 

"I think we can work something out." He finally answered with a smile. Emma's whole body sagged in relief. Now she just hoped Santa could help her with what she had in mind. Before she could open her mouth the man patted his lap. 

"Seriously?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup, it's part of the job. All wishes must be in letter form or the wisher must be on Santa's lap at the time of request." Emma's cheeks flamed red and she looked around the empty room, just in case someone might see. Once she was settled on his lap, he turned his head toward her. "What would you like for Christmas this year, Emma?"

She took another deep breath and prepared to bare her soul to Kris Kringle. 

"Well, you see, there's this girl. Woman really." He just listened as the woman began to ramble. "Actually the former Evil Queen you mentioned earlier, to be exact. I care about her very much. I want to make her Christmas special. I just don't know how. I want to tell her that I have feelings for her, but what if she doesn't feel the same..."

"Emma..."

"Oh God, I don't want to ruin her Christmas..."

"Emma..."

"Maybe I should wait and ask her out for New Year's Eve.."

"EMMA!!" 

Finally she stopped talking long enough to realize she was being shook by the laughter of the man whose lap she sat. 

"I know it probably wasn't the best laid plan, but is laughter really necessary?" She huffed unable to disguise the hurt in her voice. 

"I'm sorry, dear, it's just some things never change. You still let your thoughts run away with you. I remember the year you came to see me and talked yourself into and out of five different toys. You eventually settled on Legos because, as you put it, you could make whatever you wanted." He watched as the young woman played with her fingers. 

She was scared to look at him. She couldn't stand to see rejection on his face. His gloved fingers nudged her chin and brought her eyes up to meet sparkling blues. 

"Let me see if I understand. Your Christmas wish is for me to help you make Regina's Christmas special by letting her know you have feelings for her. Is that correct?" Emma nodded. 

"Hmmm..." He tapped his finger on his chin. "That's a pretty big request, but I might have just the thing." He waved his hand and a small box appeared in his open palm. "Now before I give you this you have to do two things for me. First you may not peek. Second, when I hand you this box, I need you to exit this room." He raised his hand to head off the questions he could see brewing in her mind. "No questions asked." 

Emma considered the terms and even though she was dying to know what was in the box and why she had to leave the room, she knew there was only one correct answer. "Deal."

"Well then, it has been a pleasure to see you again, Emma. I hope your Christmas is everything you hope it will be." With that he placed the small box in Emma's hand. 

She honored their deal and immediately stood. She looked at him with a perplexed look, but was only met with a knowing grin. She shook her head and made her way to the door of the study. As she reached for the door knob she realized she didn't thank the man for his generosity. She turned back to the seat they had just vacated moments ago, but was met with a sparkling cloud of sugar cookie scented magic. With her mouth still agape she turned the knob and opened the door, to a very unexpected sight. 


	4. Best Christmas Ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of our little Christmas tale. I hope you all enjoyed it. I would love to hear what you thought of it.

"Regina?" Emma's eyes were as big as saucers as she took in the woman standing before her. Never in her wildest dreams would she ever imagine seeing her majesty dressed in such a fashion. Sure, Emma could admit she had often fantasized about Regina in a few of the outfits she wore in her Evil Queen days, but nothing like this.

"What's this?" Emma's shock quickly turned into a gleeful smile as she took in the brunettes outfit. From her boots to her hat Emma thought Regina was the cutest Santa she had ever seen.

"How did you know it was me?"

Emma fingered the fake beard that hid most of the other woman's face.

"Even though this is a very nice beard and suit, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't fool anyone, especially me."  
Regina leaned toward the mirror just outside of the study and sure enough the reflection was her own and not the glamour she had just cast. She released a sigh and her shoulders sagged as she realized her surprise was already ruined. That was until the conversation she had accidentally over heard came back to the forefront of her mind. She turned glassy eyes to meet Emma's.

"You have feelings for me?" Regina studied the blonde's face.

"Oh, you heard that?" Emma rubbed the back of her neck and tried not to squirm under the other woman's gaze.

"Emma..." The older woman whispered.

Emma gathered up all of her courage and looked into Regina's chocolate colored eyes.

"Yes, I have for a very long time. I understand if you don't feel the same, but I wan....." Her rambling was cut off by soft lips being pressed gently to hers. A hum of appreciation escaped her and she smiled into the kiss. The need for air caused her to pull back and take in the beautiful woman in front of her.

"I take it the feeling is mutual."

"You're an idiot, Emma Swan." Regina said with a blissful smile. Emma laughed softly and lead Regina back into the study to sit in front of the fire once more.

"Now I know this is suppose to be for tomorrow, but technically it is after midnight." Emma pressed the small gift box into Regina's palm. "Merry Christmas, Regina." Emma watched as the other woman carefully unwrapped the present. She set aside the paper and ribbon, as if it was just as precious as the gift inside.

Regina gasped when the contents of the box were revealed. Emma leaned against the other woman's shoulder and peered at the gift Santa had created. There against the black velvet lining was a delicate silver filigree swan. On the head of the swan was a small gold crown encrusted with three diamonds. One red, one green, and one swirled with the perfect combination of both. Emma's face lit up at the shear perfection of the pendant. She reached over and gently removed the necklace from Regina's hands.

"This necklace represents us in every way possible. The swan is me, of course. The crown is you, because you will always be my Queen." She smiled at Regina, who she noticed had let a few tears escape. " The diamonds represent our family. The red, is you Regina, your fire, and also the heart of our family. The green is me, I like to think I ground you and it matches my eyes." She bat her lashes playfully at the brunette. Regina smirked and lovingly rolled her eyes. "And the last is a magical combination of both. That represents our son, Henry, because let's face it, I might have given birth to him, but he is equal parts you and me."

"Emma, it's beautiful." Regina couldn't remember ever receiving a gift with so much meaning before, not since the ring that Daniel had given her in the stables all those years ago.

"I had a little help from a mythical being in it's creation, but the meaning behind it couldn't be anymore true." With love in her eyes Emma leaned over and placed a kiss on Regina's lips. Her fingers caressed her cheeks and wiped away any remaining tears. Regina stared at Emma when she pulled back from the kiss, not quite believing she could be this lucky.

"So not to break the mood or anything, but are you going to explain why you are dressed as Santa Claus?" Regina's face flamed red. She had forgotten that she was still dressed in her Santa suit. She lifted her hand to use her magic to change into something more appropriate, but was stopped when she felt Emma's hand in hers.

"Please don't, you look really cute right now." She adjusted the hat to sit straighter while she waited for the other woman to explain.

The brunette inhaled. "I wanted to make this Christmas special for you. I wanted you to be able to believe in Santa, because it meant so much to you. So I magically created this suit and I had cast a glamour that make me look like Santa Claus, but something must have rendered my magic null and void." Regina looked anywhere else in the room, but at Emma. Her eyes quickly tracked back to Emma's when she heard a sniffle come from the space beside her. Tears were flowing down the other woman's cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." She pulled the blonde against her and felt the woman nuzzle her neck as her tears slowly subsided.

"You didn't upset me, Regina. It's just nobody has ever done anything like this for me." Regina kissed the top of the head that was tucked against her. Slowly she lowered them down to lay on the couch together keeping Emma pressed against her chest.

"Santa beat you to it." Regina heard Emma's quiet voice say.

"What?"

"Santa. He's real. He was the visitor that made your magic go on the fritz. That is who I was talking to when you over heard and who helped me with your gift."

"Wow, I did not see that coming."

"Me, neither." Silence descended once more as they lay there.

"Gina?"

"Yes, Darling?"

"Your beard is kinda itchy." Regina's laugh filled the room and Emma decided it was a sound she would never tire of hearing. The brunette flicked her wrist and both of them were surrounded in purple smoke. When it cleared Emma was in a set of red flannel pajamas and Regina was dressed in her silky red Christmas pajamas and her new necklace was safely clasped around her neck.

"Better, dear?"

"Much." Emma snuggled in close to Regina and wrapped her arm around the woman's waist.

Regina began to stroke the blonde's hair as they laid there and watched the Christmas lights twinkle on the tree.

"Gina?" Emma's voice jerked the brunette away from the edge of sleep.

"Yes, Emma?"

"Merry Christmas. Thank you for wanting to keep my belief alive." Regina felt a kiss pressed against the skin above her collar.

"Always, Emma. Merry Christmas, my love."

With one more kiss to the crown of Emma's head, Regina settled the blanket across them, and they both drifted into pleasant dreams, unaware of the audience just a few feet away.

Henry stood in the door way watching his moms sleep in each others arms.

"Sometimes this Truest Believer thing has its perks."

"That is does, Henry, that it does." Santa patted the boy on the shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Henry."

"Merry Christmas, Santa, thank you for making this the best Christmas ever for my family."

He winked at the boy and with a wave disappeared in a puff of magic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! And taking the time to read this!


End file.
